This approach provides a basis for new combination-based therapeutic strategies improving the effectiveness of existing cancer therapies by identifying and targeting drug resistance pathways. Going forward in this line of research, having just established our laboratory at NIH this year, we intend to explore two main paths: (a) precision medicine - inferring patient specific GI-mediated drug response by analyzing the transcriptomics of their tumors, and (b) drug development - identifying new SL-based drug targets, combined with their SL-derived patient stratification profiles.